Lyrics:White
Lyrics: They see me mowin' my front lawn I know they're all thinkin' I'm so White and nerdy Think I'm just too white and nerdy Think I'm just too white and nerdy Can't you see I'm white and nerdy Look at me I'm white and nerdy I wanna roll with the gangstas But so far they all think I'm too White and nerdy Think I'm just too white and nerdy Think I'm just too white and nerdy I'm just too white and nerdy Really, really white and nerdy First in my class here at MIT Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D M.C. Escher, that's my favorite M.C. Keep you're 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea My rims never spin, to the contrary You'll find that they're quite stationary All of my action figures are cherry Stephen Hawking's in my library My MySpace page is all totally pimped out Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces Yo, I know pi to a thousand places Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days Once you've see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze There's no killer app I haven't run (run) At Pascal, well I'm number one (one) Do vector calculus just for fun I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun Happy Days is my favorite theme song I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon Here's the part I sing on... They see me roll on my Segway I know in my heart they think I'm White and nerdy Think I'm just too white and nerdy Think I'm just too white and nerdy Can't you see I'm white and nerdy Look at me I'm white and nerdy I'd like to roll with the gangstas Although it's apparent I'm too White and nerdy Think I'm just too white and nerdy Think I'm just too white and nerdy I'm just too white and nerdy How'd I get so white and nerdy I been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics You know I collect 'em The pens in my pocket, I must protect them My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media I edit Wikipedia I memorized Holy Grail really well I can recite it right now and have you R-O-T-F-L-O-L I got a business doing websites (websites) When my friends need some code, who do they call? I do HTML for 'em all Even made a homepage for my dog, yo I got myself a fanny pack They were havin' a sale down at The Gap Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap Pop, pop - hope no one sees me gettin' freaky I'm nerdy in the extreme Whiter than sour cream I was in AV club and glee club And even the chess team Only question I ever thought was hard Was "Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?" Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair Got my name on my underwear They see me strollin', they're laughin' And rollin' their eyes cause I'm so White and nerdy Just because I'm white and nerdy Just because I'm white and nerdy All because I'm white and nerdy Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy I wanna bowl with the gangstas But oh well, it's obvious I'm White and nerdy Think I'm just too white and nerdy Think I'm just too white and nerdy I'm just too white and nerdy Look at me I'm white and nerdy Return to White & Nerdy White & Nerdy